


Balance

by VenezuelanWriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Childhood Memories, Family Feels, Friendship, Gen, Hope, Insight, POV Sam Winchester, Reflection, Wishful Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 00:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17611850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenezuelanWriter/pseuds/VenezuelanWriter
Summary: They’d been through a lot of death and misery, but staying together kept them sane and introduced them a new meaning of family, of purpose, of balance.A weird balance, Sam had to say.





	Balance

For a long time, Sam wished for a normal life. When they were kids, they never got to make friends at school because they would leave it too soon; they would spend most of their time in a motel room watching TV, while their father was out hunting; they’d spend summers at Bobby’s place, pretending for a couple of months that they were regular children and that they didn’t listen to him on the phone when he talked about ghouls or demons.

Growing his personality in-between long roads to tunes he didn’t actually like, Sam would find a passion for reading that entertained him and also built him as a hunter: at first, he only liked fiction books —he wanted to escape his reality— but eventually, he devoured lore books just as fast as any other. 

Instead of wanting a normal life, he embraced what normal was for him: monsters, going after the supernatural, as Dean once put it “saving people, hunting things, the family business”. 

Well, yeah, that feeling of belonging to the “Winchester family business” or whatever had an expiration date for him. He left for college, too tired of chasing danger and horror, of his Dad, of Dean always coming first. 

He knew he never took hunting as seriously as Dean, never felt in his veins the thirst for more than kept Dean and Dad motivated. That didn’t make him less! It was part of his individuality caring more about his education than Dean ever did,  just as aspiring to have a brighter future than living in an old car surviving on fake IDs and credit cards.

He still found it ironical, how it’d all turned out. He had to quit Stanford, go back to hunting, embracing  _ again  _ his daily share of monsters and death.

He had to say goodbye to the problems he actually wanted to have —managing time between parties and tests, getting his study loans paid, deciding what Master he’d take, for God’s sake— to start worrying about whether they lived or died, whether they saved the world or lost the battle to the apocalypse, whether they had to go to Hell to save each other’s souls or not.

It was difficult getting used to it all over again, especially after a taste of normality, but it wasn’t impossible.

The stakes were a lot higher than when he was just a kid helping Dean and Dad on hunts. They were now famous in Heaven and Hell, probably in alternate universes and even throughout universal history. 

The good part?  _ They  _ were famous —as in Dean, Cas and Sam were in this together.

They’d been through a lot of death and misery, but staying together kept them sane and introduced them a new meaning of family, of purpose, of balance.

A weird balance, Sam had to say.

Dean was the playfulness, the light-heartedness, the humor. He also was the strength, the force, the heroism and stubbornness that sometimes got him killed —if not worse. He was the man that understood he was too old to be a player, but not old enough to be careful with the amount of junk food he ate.

Cas was detachment, at first. He represented authority and a challenge of sorts. He was sternness and coldness, then became innocence, light, and friendship. He was a new shoulder to cry on and a walking first-aid kit with a ton of knowledge that still struggled to understand pop culture references.

Sam, well, he saw himself as the voice of the reason, most of the times. He could be blinded by his loyalty, or his sadness, or his anger, but they all made mistakes and he always learned from them. He was constant, hopeful, caring and determined. He was the one pro-letting their emotions out and he still was that kid that consumed lore books and websites for a living.

It was, in fact, a weird balance. Or a functional imbalance, perhaps. They weren’t good or bad, black or white. They were just a family, trying not to crumble —which was quite a goal when the weigh on their shoulders was so heavy.

But three were always stronger than one. And since it was them, Sam knew he had no motives to doubt they’d keep finding a way to reach the light at the end of the tunnel.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you've liked this plot-less fic I wrote because I missed Sammy after so much destiel I've been reading. If you do, please leave kudos or a comment, feedback is always appreciated.
> 
> -Marian ♥ (marian-elisa on Tumblr!)


End file.
